


found

by vibes_shine



Series: random oneshots i wrote [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote this while in Class, I'm Bad At Tagging, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, because why the fuck not, crewfu is supposed to be implied but idk lol, i just want more fundy/5up/5undy content tbh, ig you can read this as romantic but ehhh, im a dumbass be gentle, one tried to kill the other but they still love each other, they're best friends now your honor, u can tell i was gonna do bamf!5up but i forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibes_shine/pseuds/vibes_shine
Summary: Fundy stumbles across a certain pink man in the woods and they're best friends now.I just want more fluffy fundy/5up interactions tbh
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & 5up, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: random oneshots i wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202762
Kudos: 49





	found

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this with platonic in mind but ig it's cool if you interpret it romantically as well lol
> 
> also posted on wattpad under the same user

Fundy was just out collecting materials. 

_Again._

His father never seemed to have had as much faith in his fighting ability, Fundy thought bitterly, chopping down what felt like the hundredth tree. The axe lodged itself firmly into the wood as he swung again, attempting to yank it out before finally giving up and letting his sore arms have a break. Maybe Wilbur was protective, sure, but Fundy was grown up. Not to mention a protective father probably wouldn’t be having his son prepare to fight in a war. 

Panting, Fundy collapsed on the ground, leaning back on the tree. His pack weighed heavy on his shoulders, full of logs. Slowly pushing himself back up, he was just about to check how many he had in there when he heard someone nearby.

Leaping to his feet, heart in his throat, he ignored his aches and pains as he looked around nervously. Pulling out a sword cautiously, he debated to himself momentarily before setting out after the sound. This could be Fundy’s chance to prove himself, his chance to show Wilbur he could fight!

And then a dagger whizzed past his ear, narrowly missing as it embedded itself into the tree behind him.

Fundy yelped, panicked, and quickly flung himself behind the tree. The owner of the weapon stepped into view, watching his flicking tail and quivering snout distrustfully. The stranger was wearing strange clothes, a bright pink suit with pouches sewn onto it. Suspenders hung off his shoulders, gloves covering his hands and a belt containing even more storage space and places to sling things like tools and, well, knives. What was stranger was they almost looked to have a radish for a head, half covered by the long red scarf pulled over their face and a ragged leaf coming out of their head. Vines wrapped around one of their legs, poking out their boot, and Fundy concluded they must be a hybrid like him. 

They looked to be a bit shorter than Fundy, although maybe around the same age, as they stepped forward slowly to pull the dagger out again. Fidgeting with it, they finally spoke.

“Um, sorry to bother you like this, but have you seen a spaceship anywhere around here?” Fundy stared blankly at this weirdly dressed stranger, speaking so casually to him right after almost murdering him. He’s never even heard of whatever a ‘spaceship’ was, either. “It’s like, a big, gray building that can fly? I think my crew crashed somewhere around here…” 

Fundy shook his head slowly when the stranger still didn’t shank him, although a bit warily considering they were still playing the knife along the edge of their fingers. Almost dropping the knife on Fundy, they smiled apologetically and stowed it away in one of the slings around their belt.

“No, no, I haven’t seen anything like that…”

“Ah well, it was worth a shot I guess,” they sighed. “Oh yeah, sorry for introducing myself like that! It’s a good thing I missed, huh? I thought you were…” He paused, clearing his throat. “Anyway, uh, I’m 5up. I go by he/him and I guess you could say I’m a little lost.” His voice was soft and yet a bit firm at the same time, and Fundy had to admit it was kind of a comforting sound despite almost being killed by him and all that.

“Well, I’m Fundy, I live in the settlement just over there,” he gestured in the direction of L’Manburg, “and it’s not really safe to be out here. Dream and his men don’t take as kindly to us L’Manburgians as they used to, so I have no idea how he’d take to a stranger wandering about around here.” He was reluctant to disclose any more than that, so he awkwardly finished speaking, ears pivoting around to listen for anyone who might be coming.

5up nodded, the leaf on his head fluttering slightly from the movement. “Hmm. Well, thanks anyway, I suppose,” he murmured. His voice cracked for a bit as he looked away, a tiny sliver of emotion peeking through before it was shoved back down. Fundy’s heart ached for him, and he wasn’t completely sure what drove him to do it but he suddenly found himself inviting him back to the camarvan.

“D-do you want to come back to L’Manburg with me? It’s not… uh…” Fundy cut himself off before he repeated what he’d just said. His heart beat in his ears, and his thoughts raced wildly; why was he inviting this probably very dangerous stranger back to his house? To his newly borne nation (although, it wasn’t really his to be fair, he thought). He wasn’t even considering the possible connotations, possible misunderstandings, what his friends and family would think-

5up cut of his train of thought, replying, “Oh, really? That would be nice, since I’m not sure where I’m going from here.”

And just like that Wilbur was staring at him judgmentally for walking out of the woods with someone alone. “Who’s this now?” he asked, his voice as level and calm as usual as he took the bag of wood off Fundy’s hands.

“This is 5up, he’s been… stranded from his friends. He needs somewhere to stay.” 5up nodded, looking sadly at his feet and twiddling with one end of his scarf. Wilbur looked him over, the tall man towering over the radish. 

“Hm… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have someone stay for a bit, at least until we can get him back to his friends. He’ll have to stay in your tent though, Fundy, we don’t have enough to spare for his own area.”

“That’s fine sir, I appreciate that you’ve given me a place to stay for tonight.”

“Alright Dad, see you at meal time!”

He nodded before climbing back onto the camarvan, probably to continue plotting out what would go next in the war. “That went pretty well! He might try to recruit you permanently though, so if that’s not something you’re into I recommend being a bit careful around him. He’s perfectly fine, of course, just- stressed.”

5up nodded, understanding, before remembering, “Wait, weren’t you doing something before you found me? I mean, you had a backpack with you, and I could tell it was pretty heavy…”

“Aw fuck, I forgot my axe! That was the only one Dad gave me, and I don’t want to go find the resources for another…”

“We can go back and find it if you’d like.” Fundy glanced at him before sighing.

“Alright. We should hurry though, the sun looks like it’s going to set soon.”

They hurried off into the woods, Fundy leading the way through the trees of his home before reaching where the axe had dug itself into the wood. 5up admired the foliage all around him, alien to him after spending his whole life on Polus and then working on either Skeld or at Mira. The fox hybrid next to him began struggling to yank the axe out, his tired arms barely budging it. 5up held out a hand, offering to try himself.

He easily tore it out, giving it to Fundy who rolled his eyes. “You’re not the one who spent all day chopping wood,” he muttered annoyedly while 5up giggled. They hurried home again, Fundy practically having to drag him away from all the seemingly normal plants lest he spend all day just examining them.

By that point it had reached sundown, and all the L’Manburgians were sitting around a campfire, sharing what rations they had that day. Fundy raced to his tent, throwing the axe haphazardly in and quickly leading 5up over to the group, 5up receiving a few curious glances. Wilbur nodded at them, continuing to eat his meal. They ate peacefully, 5up joining in the quiet conversation a few times to introduce himself.

Fed and watered, everyone headed off the sleep. 5up stood up to make his way to Fundy’s tent but the fox pulled him back, his eyes glinting slightly in the soft glow emitting from the embers of the fire. The taller boy tugged his sleeve slightly, ignoring the question flashing in the shorter boy’s eyes. Stifling a smile, he pulled the boy over to a ladder on the wall and began quietly pulling himself up. Shrugging to himself, 5up pulled himself up after Fundy, who was settled on top of the wall. Pulling up the shorter boy, Fundy then pointed up at the sky.

It was a stunning sight. 

Even though 5up had grown up in the wide expanse of space, surrounded by the blinking stars, there was something different about sitting on these walls in the crisp night air, warmed by the body heat emanating from the fur of the person sitting next to him. He remembered the cold, impersonal environment he’d spent too much of his life in, surrounded by distrusting gazes and always looking out windows wondering if there was something different out there.

Perhaps this was that difference.

He’d find his friends someday, but for now, he was okay with finally knowing he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> first time using ao3,,, pog ig  
> lmk if you like it :]


End file.
